1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device by using exposure processing using a direct writing technology, and a computer-readable medium for causing a computer to execute a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a semiconductor device based on a multi-project-chip semiconductor elements (or semiconductor chips) of multiple users or multiple specifications/types are fabricated in divided areas on the wafer. The wafer on which the semiconductor elements are fabricated is subjected to various tests and so on directly or after being diced into individual semiconductor elements. Semiconductor elements manufactured in such a manner are called “multi-project-chip semiconductor elements” or “multi-project chips”. Since such multi-project-chip semiconductor elements are manufactured with semiconductor elements of different users or different specifications/types being placed on the same wafer, and thus are suitable for, for example, a case in which a small number of prototypes are manufactured at relative low cost before semiconductor elements are mass-produced.
The improvements of an electron-beam exposure throughput are discussed on manufacturing such multi-project-chip device. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-316131 discloses an electron-beam lithography in which waiting time until an electron beam in one column is stabilized is varied in accordance with the density of a written pattern. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-269126 discloses an exposure method for suppressing a throughput reduction during dummy-pattern exposure. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-93799 discloses a writing method for improving, during writing of different chip patterns onto a single wafer, a throughput from when writing data is stored in a buffer memory until the wafer is exposed to an electron beam. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-332205 discloses an electron-beam exposure method for improving a throughput by eliminating unevenness in flatness in chemical-mechanical polishing, the unevenness resulting from a difference in pattern-area densities. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-101405 discloses an exposure method for reducing uneven pattern-area densities by providing dummy patterns according to the lowest pattern-area density.